


airport encounter

by emilia_kaisa



Series: August Break 2020 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Silly, Steph being a skating mom and a fanboy at the same time, augustbreak2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Team Champery is at an airport and someone spots a familiar face.
Series: August Break 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	airport encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is selfie and I had no idea what to do so I let my fingers move and here we are! Guest appearance by one and only Karsten Warholm (#Track&FieldKing), whom Stephane apparently follows on IG, and that's where the idea happened :p

"Okay boys, sit here and don't go anywhere too far, right?"

"Of course." Deniss agrees, managing not to roll his eyes, and Koshiro nods, making a gulping sound as he's finish off his slushie, very pink and way overpriced even for an airport standards.

"Good, good! I will go and find Shoma and Alexia, where they heck did they go-"

"Saw them heading to buy snacks." Deniss informs him dutifully and Stéphane lets out an exasperated sigh before running towards the line of duty free stores.

Stéphane sometimes is- how his students like to call him behind his back- an overbearing skating mother that huffs over them like a hen over chickens, and it's both bringing them a feeling of safety, but sometimes is a bit too much. But Deniss isn't going to be ma about it, Stéphane is still his favorite person on Earth, so he sits on a chair and chats with Koshiro until Stéphane comes back, leading a confused Shoma and Alexia, whose face is stoic as always, but there's an amused smile forming in the corners of his lips.

"Okay, everyone, now check if you have your passports and boarding passes and oh my god-"

"Huh?" Shoma blinks, clearly confused.

Deniss is a little confused too, because Stéphane is looking over their heads and staring ar something with a mix of disbelief and awe at once.

"What?"

"How does my hair look?" Stéphane asks, tone excited and demanding an answer.

"Dashing as always." Alexia says and Stéphane nods, reaching for his phone while the other hand untangles a scarf from around his neck and throws it one one of the chairs "I'll be back in a second, don't go anywhere."

Confused, they all turn around to watch Stéphane walk over to some guy standing near one of the gates, wearing big headphones and a red tracksuit, looking a bit confused when Stéphane approach him, gesticulating wildly.

"What is he doing?" Koshiro hums, and Alexia lets out a quiet snort.

"I'm not sure but he seems really determined."

They watch with curiosity and maybe just a tiny hint of embarrassment, how Stéphane ropes the guy into taking a picture together, then shakes his hand and comes back to his students, steps big and a dreamy smile on spreading on his face.

"Who was that?" Deniss asks instantly and Stéphane clicks his tongue with slight disapproval, but also it's the moment that Deniss realizes that his coach is apparently just really, really starstruck.

"An athlete I admire a lot." Stéphane sighs, almost dreamily, and Koshiro chokes on the last sips of his slushie "Twice a world champion in 400 metres hurdles, I follow him on instagram but never thought I would have an opportunity-"

"I see at least six reasons why he's worth following." Alexia chimes in with a sly grin, waving with her phone and well, Deniss has to agree "Karsten, yes? He's cute, you think I might take a pic too. I'll ask, be right back-"

"I kinda want too." Koshiro announces and Shoma brightens up suddenly.

"Group photo?" he asks with eagerness Deniss hasn't heard from him yet when it was coming to photos, but now he seems extremely eager.

"Yeah, why not, let's go!"

"But the boarding starts in three minutes!" Stéphane screeches, suddenly transforming into a stressed mother hen again, but then he relaxes and flashes everyone a wide smile "You know what, yes, let's ask for a group photo."

Karsten seems to be a little surpised by the boost of attention, but he smiles really nicely on the group selfie, and Deniss makes a mental note to check him online too, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed he knows so little about track and field.

"If you could send me to me later, I've a feeling I will want to show off to my mates." Karsten says to Alexia and she beams, nodding "Okay, it was a pleasure, guys, but I need to run!"

He sends Denniss an extra smile and walks away, looking really dignified in his red tracksuit.

"Okay, we get you Stéphane, now we're all in awe." Alexia announces with a laughter "Now we can get on that plane."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
